Juste à temps
by Hayami.M
Summary: Jour de fiancailles pour Duo, mais un invité imprévu se pointe.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Juste à temps.

**Auteur** : Hayami.M

Personnages: Duo, Heero, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa (et un peu de Rélèna, c'est quand même la reine)

**Genre** : One-shot (en deux parties)-Romance/humour

**Résumé** : En ce jour de fiançailles, un invité surprise se présente pour le plus grand désarroi de Duo.

.

.

**Juste à temps (1ère partie)****.**

**.**

**.**

VLAN, la tête bascule violemment à droite sous le choc.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir.

ReVLAN, cette fois-ci la tête part à gauche.

- Euuuh …Duo ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Quatre !

Duo n'a même pas tourné la tête vers le blond, il fixe d'un regard noir la personne qu'il a en face de lui.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ?

L'autre lui retourne un regard mystérieux qui n'augure de rien de bon, et dire que c'était sensé être un jour de fête où tous ses amis et sa famille étaient venus partager son bonheur.

.

_Flash-back, quelques minutes plus tôt_.

Duo se trouvait sur la petite scène de la salle des fêtes de sa commune, un micro à la main, il venait d'adresser ses remerciements à ses invités pour leurs présences, quand son regard attiré par un bruit à l'entrée de la salle, avait croisé celui d'une personne qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir et surtout pas le jour où il fêtait ses fiançailles.

Une colère noire l'avait envahi alors, et s'en même se préoccuper des gens autour de lui il s'était dirigé d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée, avait saisit violemment le bras du nouvel arrivant et l'avait entraîné sans un mot ni égard vers la pièce qui servait de vestiaire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Quatre, Trowa et Hilde, surpris par son comportement l'avaient suivi, il n'avait pas laissé une chance à l'autre de s'exprimer la claque était partie avant même qu'il ai essayé d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Fin du flash-back_.

.

- Mais je voulais partager ton bonheur et te féliciter. _Le ton était ironique_.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Ça fait cinq ans que tu n'as pas donné signes de vie et tu veux me féliciter aujourd'hui pour mes fiançailles.

- C'est si invraisemblable pour toi.

- Tu te préoccupes de ce qui se passe dans ma vie autant que de ton premierdébardeur kaki.

A l'étonnement de Duo un petit éclair de tristesse, vite réprimé passe dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, mais il ne veut pas encore se faire avoir.

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu fais là Yuy .

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois je me préoccupe réellement de ton bonheur puisque je suis venu t'éviter de le gâcher.

Bizarrement la phrase semble à double sens pour Duo, que lui veut exactement le brun, il respire un grand coup histoire de retrouver son calme.

- Explique toi rapidement puis déguerpi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

- Tu me peines là Duo, moi qui agis pour ton bien.

Voyant les traits du natté se crisper à nouveau, il décide de mettre fin à ses railleries, et de lancer sa bombe, il le fixe doit dans les yeux.

- Nous sommes toujours mariés, Tenshi.

Le surnom tendre lui a échappé, mais personne autour de lui ne semble y avoir prêter attention, ils essaient tous d'assimiler ses propos.

Tous les yeux sont braqués horrifiés, voire amusés en ce qui concerne Trowa sur Duo, puis tous se mettent à parler en même temps.

- Quoi !

- C'est vrai ?

- T'es déjà marié !

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es marié avec Heero ?

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as caché ?

- ( …)

Les oreilles de Duo bourdonnent sous l'afflux de questions, et l'autre idiot qui sourit de la bombe qu'il vient de lâcher, il me le paiera plus tard celui-la.

- Ca suffit tous ! Laisser moi m'expliquer enfin!.

- T'as plutôt intérêt Duo, car compte pas sur moi pour me marier avec un futur polygame, en plus j'aurais bien aimé apprendre ton précédent mariage de la bouche d'un autre que ton ex.

Le ton de Hilde est agressif, elle attend avec impatience ses explications et jette des coups d'œil rageur en direction d'Heero, qui lui, semble apprécier le spectacle, Duo l'a remarqué également.

- Yuy, arrête tout de suite de jubiler où je t'en mets une.

Il attrape tendrement les deux mains de la brune et reprend.

- Oui Hilde j'ai été marié avec Heero mais ça a duré moins d'un an, on a divorcé à peine 6 mois après la fin de la guerre.

La brune semble rassurée par ses propos, ses gestes et son ton affectueux. Mais bien sûr Heero vient rapidement gâcher ses efforts d'apaisement.

- En fait on est toujours marié, le divorce n'a jamais été validé, tu es toujours Mr Yuy Maxwell.

- Quoi ! Duo se retourne vers le nippon, j'ai signé les documents et les ai renvoyé en recommandé.

- Certes, mais as-tu reçu en retour le document qui entérinait l'acte, demande le brun avec malice.

- Euuuh…non du moins je n'en ai pas souvenir.

- Moi non plus figures-toi donc le divorce n'est pas valide et nous sommes toujours belle et bien marié jubile-t-il.

Hilde agacée et énervée par l'air suffisant du japonais arrache ses mains de celles de Duo et le regarde avec tristesse, elle pensait pourtant tenir enfin son bonheur à portée de main, mais comme à chaque fois Heero s'immisce entre elle et Duo, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laissera pas faire, Duo est à elle.

- Duo je suis désolée mais je ne peux tolérer cette situation et ses moqueries, elle jette un regard mauvais en direction du brun, j'attendrais que tu éclaircisses la situation puis nous reparlerons mariage, saches que je t'aime et que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi _ajoute-elle avant de lancer un regard triomphant en direction de son rival_.

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais avant de la franchir elle lui dit :

- Je vais dire aux invités que la fête est interrompue à cause d'un malencontreux imprévu, nouveau regard en direction de Heero, mais ce n'est que partie remise n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci Hilde de réagir avec autant de calme, oui ce n'est que partie remise.

Elle est rassurée par ces propos et en même temps il n'a pas répondu à sa déclaration d'amour, et pas besoin de se tourner vers le japonais pour voir que ce dernier l'a également noté, elle referme la porte derrière elle, essaie de retrouver contenance en vérifiant sa tenue mais un doute douloureux persiste en elle.

.

.......................................................................................... §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§.............................................................................................

.

_Dans le vestiaire, au même moment_.

.

- Tu es fier de toi, tu as réussi à gâcher la fête, Yuy.

_L'utilisation de son nom de famille le fait grincer_.

- Aurais-tu préféré que j'intervienne le jour du mariage ou même que je te laisse devenir polygame, je te rappelle que c'est un délit dans ce pays termine-t-il ironique.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir épousé, ça été la plus belle erreur de ma vie, il fallait vraiment que je sois complètement bourré pour accepter de me marier avec toi, il avait presque hurlé les derniers mots.

Il se rend compte trop tard de la méchanceté de ses propos mais il a tellement souffert à cause de lui.

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, c'est toi qui a eu l'initiative de ce mariage et je ne me rappelle pas avoir du te forcer lors de notre nuit de noces.

Le brun veut le blesser en retour, quoiqu'il se soit passé par la suite il a un doux souvenir de leur mariage et des jours qui ont suivis, il n'en regrette aucun moment.

- Ca suffit vous deux! Tout cela ne mène à rien. Duo on devrait partir, les gens vont venir récupérer leurs affaires et je ne pense que tu souhaites leurs donner des explications sur le pourquoi de l'interruption de cette fête.

Trowa en entendant les gens approchés, à récupéré leurs vestes et les pousse vers la sortie de secours au fond de la pièce.

- Allons chez toi Duo, nous y serons au calme pour mettre tout cela au clair.

- Oui tu as raison Quatre, merci d'être intervenu _ajoute-il alors qu'il leur ouvre la voiture_.

.

........................................................................................§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§.................................................................................................... . .

.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient confortablement installés dans le salon de Duo, une bière fraîche à la main.

Bizarrement c'est Trowa, curieux qui relança les hostilités.

- Alors Messieurs Yuy Maxwell si vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début.

- Trowa !

Quatre se veut grondeur mais on sent bien que lui-même est aussi curieux et impatient que son compagnon, il n'en revenait pas que 01 et 02 aient pu leurs cacher leur mariage, en particulier pendant la guerre alors qu'ils vivaient tous les cinq quasiment tout le temps ensemble.

- Bon ok, mais arrêter avec ce patronyme je ne veux plus rien avoir avec lui, il y a des années que ce mariage ne signifie plus rien si du moins il a déjà signifié quelque chose _conclut-il amèrement_.

- Des nuits fantastiques en ce qui me concerne, tu étais plus que passionné à l'époque koi, _le nargue Heero_.

- La ferme! En ce qui me concerne je n'en n'ai pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. _Duo lutte désespérément contre le feu qui envahi ses joues_.

- Faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? _lui propose le brun un sourire diabolique aux lèvres_.

- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut actuellement pour combler ma mémoire et me satisfaire.

L'attaque fait mouche, Heero lui jette un regard noir, Duo jubile mais stoppe rapidement quand les images de leurs nuits de noces lui reviennent de plein fouet, ils tentent en vain de les refouler, un regard en direction du nippon, il est sûr que ce dernier pense à la même chose.

Pourquoi les battements de son cœur se sont-ils accélérés ?

Vite penser à autre chose. Ca y est ! Le petit Kévin avec la gastro qui lui vomit sur les pieds en pleine salle de classe.

Ah ! C'est bon je me sens plus serein, merci Kévin.

Reprenons la discussion avant que ça dérape à nouveau. En plus ces traîtres de Trowa et Quatre semblent s'amuser comme des petits fous, en plus j'ai l'impression que le mèché soutient Heero, bonjour l'amitié.

- On s'est marié y a un peu plus de cinq ans, six mois avant la fin de la guerre.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'a rien su.

- On l'a dit à personne, on ne voulait surtout pas que J et les autres l'apprennent.

- A l'époque, ils avaient eu tellement peur que leur secret soit découvert et qu'on les sépare, il jette un coup d'œil à Heero et croise surpris un regard affectueux posé sur lui. Non je me trompe, c'est son Pu* regard bleu qui me fait divaguer, 01 affectueux mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ?

- Où vous êtes-vous mariés ? _Quatre ne lâche pas facilement l'affaire, il veut tout savoir dans les moindres détails_.

- A Gretna Green en Ecosse.

- Quoi! Dans la ville des amoureux en fuite, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? _lui retourne avec malice Heero_, en plus c'est la seule ville qui accepte de marier les mineurs sans dérogation de leurs tuteurs ou parents.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir vous mariez, _Trowa semblait très sérieux d'un coup, comme s'il cherchait à connaître leurs réelles motivations,_ vous pouviez être ensemble sans ça et ce n'est pas très discret de se marier quand on ne veut pas sa faire repérer, la robe blanche ça ne passe inaperçu Duo, tu devrais pourtant le savoir toi qui ne jure que par le noir.

- Très drôle Barton, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rempiler comme clown. _Duo commence à en avoir marre de leurs moqueries,_Yuy t'es bien silencieux.

- Mais je laisse ma tendre moitié s'exprimer je suis pour la parité mon cœur.

- Ça suffit, arrête ce petit jeu de mari aux petits soins.

- Mais je ne joue pas, je peux même faire beaucoup mieux koi je ne demande qu'a te choyer, _mais en voyant les deux améthystes noircir_ _Heero reprend son sérieux et se tourne vers les deux autres_.

- On ne comptait en aucun se marier ça été un concours de circonstances entre l'euphorie d'avoir réussi notre mission et le whisky malt écossais.

- (…) _Quatre et Trowa le regardent, complètement dubitatifs_.

- Nous revenions d'une mission difficile de plusieurs semaines dans les Highlands et avions décider de nous poser un peu dans ce village : Gretna Green, à l'époque on ne savait pas que c'était le Las Vegas de l'Europe pour les mariages éclairs. En cherchant un endroit où passer la nuit nous sommes tombés sur des hommes armés qui dévalisaient les bijouteries en nombre dans le coin, on a pas eu d'autres choix de se défendre quand on s'est retrouvé au milieu des coups de feu.

Duo décide de poursuivre le récit.

- Le maire du coin nous en a été très reconnaissant et nous a invité chez lui et à assister au mariage de sa fille, après tout on avait sauvé les alliances, qui se déroulait le lendemain. Impossible de refuser, ça aurait paru suspect et très malpoli, en plus la chambre et la nourriture étaient géniales.

- Tu penses qu'avec ton ventre.

- Quat' ne m'interrompt pas si tu veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ok, poursuit.

- Comme prévu on a assisté à la cérémonie mais ensuite on a fait l'erreur au vin d'honneur de trinquer à la santé des mariés avec un verre de whisky écossais. Ni Heero et moi savions que cet alcool était aussi fort, sans blague on pourrait s'en servir comme carburant pour les gundams. Bref après deux verres on souriait comme deux idiots et… _Duo sent ses pommettes s'enflamm_er.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeet…, _Quatre et Trowa attendent impatiemment la suite alors que le japonais à l'œil qui frise_.

- Et on s'est roulé une pelle devant tout le monde.

- Ouaah : On peut dire que l'alcool vous désinhibe.

_- Duo décide de poursuivre avant qu'ils commentent davantage_. Le maire pas du tout choqué et nous prenant pour de jeunes amoureux transis nous a dit que ce serait très romantique si on profitait de notre passage à Gretna Green pour se marier, qu'en quelque sorte c'était le destin qui nous avait conduit jusqu'ici.

- Il était encore plus « pété » que nous _précise Heero_. Pour conclure on s'est retrouvé devant le prêtre-forgeron¹ dans une petite chapelle romane, qui nous a uni sans poser davantage de questions, il avait l'habitude des couples de même sexe. Le lendemain on s'est réveillé avec un tel mal de crâne qu'on s'est juré de ne plus toucher à ce maudit whisky.

- Duo se fit la remarque qu'il avait omis de parler de la nuit de noces, pourtant tous sauf inoubliable, in mélange explosif de sexe et d'alcool.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait immédiatement annulé ce mariage demande un Trowa toujours aussi pragmatique.

Duo baisse la tête, il ne veut surtout pas avoir à répondre à cette question devant Heero, mais à son grand étonnement ce dernier répond franchement.

- Parce qu'on était réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'on voulait essayer de construire quelque chose ensemble après la guerre.

Un ange passe, Duo troublé n'ose plus rien dire et le regard inquisiteur que pose sur lui Quatre le met mal à l'aise.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'aller tous se coucher dit le blond cependant sans chercher à en savoir davantage pour le moment et le sujet devient délicat, il est déjà très tard ajoute-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Heero tu loges où ? demande Trowa.

- Nulle part, l'hôtel et l'auberge sont pris d'assaut.

- Tu peux dormir ici ce soir soupir Duo, le canapé est convertible, Trowa et Quatre squattent déjà la chambre d'ami.

- Eeeh se défendent les soi-disant squatteurs, c'est toi qui nous as invité.

Duo leur tire la langue comme un gamin avant de partir chercher une couverture pour Heero. Quand il redescend ses deux amis ont déjà rejoint leur chambre et Heero s'est débarrassé de son pantalon et n'a plus que son boxer, il fait tout pour ne pas poser son regard sur lui.

- T'aurais pas un Tee-shirt à me passer lui demande-t-il?

- Tiens, _Duo qui s'était douté qu'il en aurait besoin pose le vêtement qu'il a apporté sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder_.

Et de plus il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne voulait surtout pas d'un Heero torse nu avec juste un boxer pour tout vêtement au milieu de son salon, il avait encore bien trop en tête le souvenir d'un torse à la peau hâlée et aux muscles saillants sur lequel il adorait laisser sa main errer.

Merde! Je recommence à fantasmer sur son corps : Kévin qui vomit, Kévin qui vomit, Kévin qui vomit… ouf c'est à nouveau passé. Bon je me casse avant que ça recommence, vite ma chambre

- Bonne nuit Duo, c'est lui où la voix de Heero est très sensuelle.

- B'nuit répond-il rapidement en passant le seuil du salon. Courage fuyons...

Il soupire tout en profitant du jet d'eau chaude, réglé puissance massage, qui frappe ses épaules complètement nouées. Sa nuit a été tout sauf reposante, il a mis un temps fou à s'endormir, les évènements de la soirée lui tournant en boucle dans la tête puis une fois enfin endormi son sommeil a été peuplé d'images de sa nuit de noces avec Heero.

Images si réalistes qu'il s'est réveillé dans une situation inconfortable qui l'a poussé à se précipiter illico sous une douche froide, il commence tout juste à retrouver la maîtrise de son corps et à pouvoir se délasser.

Mais comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de ce merdier?

Je sens que Heero va être tout sauf coopératif, et Hilde ne va pas tolérer cette situation longtemps, il faut à tout prix que ce divorce soit validé.

J'en reviens pas d'être toujours marié avec lui.

Bizarrement il n'est pas aussi en colère qu'il le souhaiterait comme si inconsciemment la situation lui convenait.

Non! Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi, je dois avancer, c'est avec Hilde que je veux faire ma vie désormais, le passé m'a prouver qu'une relation entre Heero est moi était vouée à l'échec.

J'ai enfin réussit à passer à autre chose et à me construire la vie que j'ai toujours souhaité je ne vais pas tout gâcher maintenant simplement parce que Mr débarque à nouveau dans ma vie la bouche en cœur comme si on s'était séparé la veille, alors que ça fait cinq ans qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie.

J'ai mis plus de trois ans à l'oublier et à cesser de l'aimer, je ne veux surtout pas avoir à revivre cette période si douloureuse.

.

.

...............................................................................§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§....................................................................................................

.

.

Heero encore le T-shirt de Duo sur le dos mais ayant remis son pantalon entre dans la cuisine du natté où l'odeur alléchante du café l'a tiré du canapé et d'une nuit tout sauf reposante; son esprit a tourné à plein régime une bonne partie de la nuit pour tenter de mettre en place un stratégie qu'il l'aiderait à parvenir à ses fins.

Il aperçoit Trowa appuyé au plan de travail qui se rempli une tasse du breuvage noir et odorant.

Sans même lui demander ce dernier attrape une deuxième tasse qu'il rempli avant de la lui tendre.

Heero s'assoit à la grande en chêne patiné et le remercie d'un petit hochement de tête.

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes, le temps de savourer quelques gorgées du liquide revigorant, avant que le brun n'initie la conversation.

- Tu me demandes pas la réelle raison de ma présence ici?

- Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas là pour là pour entériner le divorce et permettre à Duo de vivre heureux en couple avec Hilde? _Ton innocent mais regard qui pétille_.

Heero lui retourne un regard amusé, le méché le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il a autre chose en tête, il ne se serait pas déplacé sinon.

- Je veux le bonheur de Duo, mais je ne compte pas y associer Hilde du moins pas en tant que Mme Maxwell.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, mais Heero, le ton est redevenu très sérieux, la partie est loin d'être gagne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accueille les bras ouverts mais de là à le retrouver fiancé et près de se marier.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais! Merde Heero, ça fait 5 ans que tu t'es barré, 5 ans sans lui donner de nouvelle.

- Il me fallait ce temps pour faire le point, j'ai peut-être tout foiré mais je ne regrette pas, même si j'ai conscience d'avoir agit comme un enfoiré avec lui.

- Il a morflé Heero, _le ton s'est radouci_, il lui a fallu des années pour s'en remettre, Quatre peut en témoigner, c'est ses études et le boulot qui lui ont permis d'avancer et de ne pas sombrer après ton départ.

- Mais il semble maintenant avoir complètement avoir récupéré, après tout il s'apprête à se marier, _le ton est amer_.

- Je t'interdis de le juger!

Heero se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant qui vient de l'apostropher un peu durement.

Quatre, en bas de pyjama et T-shirt, va embrasser Trowa avant de se préparer un thé et de sortir un sachet de pain de mie d'un des placard. Tout en continuant la préparation de son petit-déjeuner il s'adresse au japonais.

- Tu as fuit comme un lâche, sans quasiment lui donner aucune explication.

Le ton est encore dur, mais le blond se calme un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Il avait conscience que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, que votre couple battait de l'aile, mais de là à le laisser en plan du jour au lendemain, il ne méritait pas ça, pas lui, pas Duo qui t'aimait plus que tout.

- Je l'aimais aussi, les mots sont à peine audible. _Les propos de Quatre l'ont atteint_.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Il le fallait.

- Quoi! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

- Quatre, ça suffit, c'est Duo et Heero que cela concerne. _Trowa enserre la taille de son compagnon pour l'apaiser_.

- Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour lui Quatre, je me doute qu'il te doit beaucoup.

Le ton sincère du brun finit de calmer le financier, il est rare d'entendre le nippon ainsi.

- Je ne t'interroge pas davantage, mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas faire à nouveau souffrir Duo, contrairement à ce que tu penses Duo n'a pas fait une croix sur votre histoire du jour au lendemain et il a fallu toute la ténacité de Hilde pour le convaincre de sortir avec elle.

- Elle lui a couru après un bout de temps, un vrai pot de colle, avant qu'il n'accepte un rendez-vous avec elle ajoute Trowa une petite note d'humour dans la voix.

- Depuis le temps qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, elle l'a joué fine, d'abord elle a été la bonne copine avant de petit à petit le draguer ouvertement, continue Quatre, mais je ne lui reproche rien, c'est quelqu'un de bien et elle a permis à Duo d'être à nouveau heureux.

Heero perçoit les sous-entendus du blond: lui l'a rendu malheureux, ça va pas être facile d'avoir l'héritier dans sa poche, il jette un petit regard au méché qui hausse les épaules.

- Je ne veux que son bonheur, je ne compte rien faire qui le rendrait malheureux.

- Je te crois mais il est peut-être trop tard.

- J'ai bien conscience de me pointer plus qu'en retard au rendez-vous et que le quart d'heure réglementaire et depuis longtemps dépassé, ironise-t-il, mais je n'abandonnerais pas sans m'être battu, après tout ne suis-je pas le spécialiste des missions impossibles?

- Les deux amoureux sourient de sa détermination et sont prêts malgré ses erreurs passées à le soutenir dans sa tâche, Duo et Heero sont faits pour être ensemble, ils ont souvenir des leurs premiers mois de vie commune, ils ne les savaient pas mariés, mais ils respiraient enfin la joie de vivre après les années affreuses de la guerre.

- Fait juste attention que la mission ne t'explose pas en pleine face le taquine Trowa.

- Qu'est ce qui risque d'exploser? _Demande une voix encore ensommeillée_.

Les trois amis regarde le natté, les cheveux encore humides s'asseoir en baillant à la table et accepter la tasse de café que lui tend Trowa.

- Merci, alors?

- C'était une blague, des conneries élude Heero, bien dormi?

- T'as vu ma tête, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé une bonne nuit?

- Tu n'avais qu'a demandé je serais venu te rejoindre, je suis sûr qu'a tous les deux on aurait trouvé le moyen de rendre ta nuit agréable.

Regard noir.

- T'as raison j'aurais du demander à Hilde de passer la nuit ici, je dors toujours bien quand elle est avec moi.

_Le brun ne se démonte pas_. Vraiment! Alors pourquoi n'habite-elle pas encore ici?

Touché. Duo est mal à l'aise.

- Elle s'installera ici après notre mariage _ronchonne-t-il_.

Pour rien au monde, plutôt arrêter le nutella pense-t-il en plongeant une grande cuillère dans le pot XXL que Quatre a posé devant lui, il ne lui avouera qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt à vivre en couple avec sa fiancée.

- Je vois, _le brun n'insiste pas mais un léger sourire, qu'il réprime vite, étire ses lèvres_.

Tout n'est pas perdu.

.

.

A suivre...

.

Note: 1- Gretna Green: village à la frontière anglo-écossaise spécialisé depuis le XVIII ème siécle dans les mariages clandestins. La loi n'y exigeait qu'une simple déclaration devant témoin, le mariage était célébré par un prêtre-forgeron, ce n'est plus le cas actuellement on n'y célèbre maintenant que des ma riages « ordinaires » mais dans le fic j'ai imaginé que dans le futur on pouvait à nouveau s'y marier comme autrefois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juste à temps (2ème partie).**

**.**

**.**

- Je meurs de faim, tout ce nettoyage ça m'a creusé.

- Duo, que tu bosses ou non tu tu as toujours faim, ton ventre régi toute ta vie.

- Quatre t'exagères je ne suis pas non plus un morfale.

- Hum...

- Non mais c'est vrai, regardes je fais toujours le poids de mes 18 ans.

- J'en témoigne, tu as gardé ta ligne de jeune homme Koi.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Yuy.

- Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a souhaité que je vous accompagne.

- Et moi je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui a bousillé mes fiançailles, normal donc que tu participes au nettoyage et au rangement de la salle, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

- Bon cessez vos chamailleries, le boulot est terminé on passe rendre les clefs puis on va manger, ca vous dis des pizzas?

- Ses trois compagnons hochant la tête, Trowa se dirige vers la sortie tout en sortant son portable pour commander.

Les trois hommes le rejoignent à l'extérieur, après avoir ranger balais et chiffons et pris soin de verrouiller les portes. Ils s'installent tous dans le véhicule de Duo et reprennent le chemin de la maison où les pizzas ne vont pas tarder.

En vue de sa demeure, Duo aperçoit la petite Ford de Hilde garée dans son allée, cette dernière les apercevant en descend pour les attendre.

- Bonjour Duo, _le sourire aux lèvres elle lui dépose un baiser appuyé sur la bouche, se __redresse et __fronce les sourcils en croisant un regard cobalt_.

- Hilde! C'est vrai qu'on doit déjeuner ensemble.

- Bonjour Quatre, Trowa, _son ton est un peu sec, l'oubli de Duo de leur rendez-vous la blesse_.

- Elle leur jette à peine un regard avant de se tourner vers celui qu'elle considère comme son rival.

- Heero, je te croyais déjà reparti.

- Il nous a aidé pour le nettoyage précise _Quatre qui sent la tension montée entre les deux rivaux, _rentrons les pizzas ne vont pas tarder.

- A peine a-t-il terminer sa phrase qu'ils aperçoivent le véhicule de Marco, le pizzaiolo tourné au coin de la rue. Après avoir réceptionné leur commande ils se dirigent tous vers la cuisine où ils s'installent pour déjeuner, Duo et Hilde sortent les assiettes et de quoi se rafraîchir.

Mais Hilde n'en n'a pas fini avec le brun.

- Ça ne t'as pas suffit de gâcher les fiançailles de Duo, il faut en plus que tu t'incrustes.

- Comme te l'a précisé Quatre j'ai aidé au nettoyage, je ne voulais surtout pas laissé à mon époux tout ce travail, _Duo grince des dents à l'entente de ces mots_, et je tiens à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir interrompu TES fiançailles, mais il fallait bien que j'intervienne.

Heero à bien insisté sur le « TES » comme si les fiançailles ne concernaient pas Duo, ce dernier étant déjà lui même marié. Et malgré toute la conviction mis dans ces excuses, tout le monde autour de la table à bien conscience qu'il n'en regrette rien.

- De plus Hilde je tiens a précisé que je ne m'incruste pas puisque je suis également chez moi ici.

D'un coup il sent sur lui: deux paires d'yeux étonnées et deux autres lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Cette maison est à moi.

- Honey, nous sommes mariés sous le régime de la communauté de bien, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, je suis prêt à tout partager avec toi..., moi.

- Hors de question, tu n'as aucun droit sur cette demeure.

- Tu me mets à la porte du domicile conjugal, je suis vraiment blessé Koi.

- Arrêtes avec tes petits noms débiles, tu n'en penses rien et je ne te mets pas à la porte, cette maison n'a jamais et ne sera jamais la tienne, est-ce clair Honey?l_e surnom n'a rien d'affectueux, menaçant plutôt_.

- Très clair, mais... _il fait une petite moue qui agace Duo._

- Quoi « mais » il n'a y a pas de « mais » _Duo sent que le nippon lui prépare un coup bas à sa façon_.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un avocat serait d'accord avec toi, après tout tu as payé cette maison avec l'argent de notre appartement de Sank.

- Mais, mais..._Duo en bafouille_, tu m'avais laissé une procuration pour le vendre, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal. Et puis... j'ai voulu t'envoyer ta part mais personne ne connaissait ta foutue adresse, je ne t'ai pas volé! _Termine-t-il un peu coupable mais surtout énervé par ce que sous-entend l'ex-pilote 01_.

- Mais je ne te reproche rien, je suis très satisfait de notre nouvelle demeure, j'ai toujours voulu vivre en banlieue loin de l'agitation du centre ville.

- N'y pense même pas, je te rembourserais ta part, intérêt compris, alors n'essaies même pas de t'installer, t'es pas le bienvenu j'te rappelle, _ajoute le natté sur un ton ferme le fixant droit dans les yeux_.

- Tu me blesses encore Koi, _faux regard triste à nouveau_.

- Duo n'en revient pas de la duplicité du Japonais qui joue avec lui comme un chat avec une souris, il a bien changé en trois ans, plus détendu, plus d'humour, même s' il doit en faire les frais Duo le trouve beaucoup plus épanoui et ouvert, et plus à l'aise avec les autres.

Mais il se méfie, Heero semble ne pas en avoir fini avec lui, il veut encore jouer avec sa proie, il est quasiment sûr qu'il lui prépare encore d'autres « bonnes » surprises, la souris qu'il semble être se demande alors à quelle sauce elle va être dévorée.

- Je veux qu'on est une discussion sérieuse pour mettre tout cela au clair, _il jette un regard à Hilde qui a le visage fermé_, je veux rapidement régulariser notre situation afin de pouvoir me marier comme prévue avec celle que j'aime.

Il voit la jeune femme relever la tête et le remercier de ses paroles avec un doux sourire.

Pourtant il est mal à l'aise, ses mots d'amour lui semblent sonner faux, ou tout du moins manquer de sincérité, il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer ce qu'il ressent pour Hilde avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero. A l'époque il pensait que leur amour durerait toute leur vie tellement ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts, Heero était tout pour lui, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui.

Ça été une telle souffrance son départ sans presque aucune explication, il a cru en mourir tellement il avait mal, il lui a fallu énormément de temps et l'aide précieuse de Quatre pour se relever, faire face à la dépression et continuer à avancer.

Mais malgré cela il sent que ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque est toujours présent au fond de son cœur et que la réapparition de son premier amour le bouleverse plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

- Nous allons vous laisser discuter tranquillement.

Quatre a perçu les sentiments confus qui agite son meilleur a mis, il sent qu'il a besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent. Il se tourne vers son compagnon.

- Trowa allons-y, de toute façon on se revoit lundi au déjeuner qu'organise Rélèna pour la fête nationale en l'honneur du premier roi de Sank; je pense que tu es également invité Heero?

- Oui en effet, Rélèna m'a même invité à loger chez elle, je retournerais sur Sank après ma discussion avec Duo, _il v__oit le petit sourire de soulagement et de satisfaction de Hilde, _par contre j'aimerais qu'on discute seul à seul Duo.

Cette fois son ton et sérieux, et son regard ne laisse pas le choix à Duo s'il veut mettre au clair leur situation.

- Hilde, tu veux bien nous laisser? Je souhaite également parler en tête à tête avec Heero, je t'appelle ce soir _ajoute-il pour adoucir sa demande_.

La maison se vide rapidement, Duo et Heero s'installent dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main.

.

.

.....................................................................................§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§....................................................................................................

.

.

- Vas-y Heero, explique toi depuis hier je me doute que tu veux quelque chose, tu ne te serais pas déplacé sinon, alors je t'écoute.

- Hn, tu as raison je ne t'ai pas tout dis sur les raisons de ma présence ici.

- Alors dis-moi tes vraies raisons.

Heero ancre son regard dans les deux améthystes qui lui font face.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il te faut, j'ai tout sauf envie de t'apporter mon aide.

- J'ai bien conscience que tu m'en veux encore énormément pour mon départ d'il y a cinq ans... Mais le temps a passé depuis, n'attends pas que je m'excuse de mon comportement, je ne regrette rien...mais...

- Comment?!

Duo se relève d'un bond, sidéré des paroles de son vis à vis, il se sent blessé, il pensait qu'il avait changé mais non c'est toujours le même garçon égoïste complètement indifférent au ressentit des autres.

- Sors de chez moi immédiatement et n'y remet plus jamais les pieds, tous nos contacts se feront désormais par avocats interposés.

- Duo..., calmes-toi et laisse moi terminer ce que j'ai à te dire, rassis-toi s'il te plaît.

Duo fit face à nouveau au brun mais refusa de se rasseoir pour marquer que sa colère était toujours bien présente.

- Expliques-toi clairement!

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, _Duo grince des dents le regard noir_, car je pense avoir eu raison d'agir ainsi à l'époque, _il se dépêche de poursuivre avant que la natté ne s'énerve à nouveau_, si je n'étais pas partir on aurait fini par se haïr et ne plus se supporter. Avoue qu'on ne se parlait quasiment plus et que les rares fois où on le faisait ça finissait en bataille rangée chacun campant sur ses positions.

- Mmmh...

- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un salaud à l'époque et que j'ai pris la fuite.

- Tu t'es comporté comme un lâche, complètement indifférent à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles que par l'avocat quand il m'a apporté les papiers du divorce.

- J'avais peur Duo, _il voit le natté le fixer avec des yeux ronds_, oui peur de t'affronter, d'affronter ce qu'on ressentait, tout avait été tellement vite entre nous, notre mariage ce qu'on ressentait. Nous n'étions pas prêt pour une vie à deux avec tout ce que cela suppose, nous n'étions que des enfants qui n'avaient connu que la guerre. Avoue que notre cohabitation tournait au désastre.

- Si tu nous avait laissé le temps on y serait peut-être arrivé, on s'aimait en tout cas moi je t'aimais, _Duo a parlé tout bas, à peine un murmure tellement ça le remue de repenser à cette époque_.

- Peut-être mais sincèrement je ne le crois pas. Je crois qu'on avait besoin de se reconstruire l'un sans l'autre après la guerre et de savoir exactement ce qu'on souhaitait réellement avant de s'engager pour la vie et ceux malgré les sentiments qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre, on manquait de lucidité pour faire le point et savoir ce qu'on souhaitait réellement pour nous deux.

-Mais fallait-il pour autant disparaître complètement de ma vie? J'ai eu l'impression que notre histoire n'avait été qu'une amourette pour toi.

- Non c'est faux! Je t'aimais comme un fou, tu étais tout pour moi. Mais je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais, ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, il fallait que je parte pour faire le point loin de toi, tu paraissais tellement sûr de ce tu voulais faire de ta vie, tu avais repris tes études pour être enseignant, moi je me sentais complètement inutile, ne méritant pas ton amour. Alors j'ai pris la fuite, faisant le choix de m'éloigner en espérant que je trouverais des réponses loin de toi.

Duo est très ému par ce tout ce que lui dit son « mari », il comprend un peu mieux les raisons de son comportement passé même s'il lui en veux encore énormément, il ne peut retenir la question qui le taraude.

- Et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

- Oui Duo, j'ai trouvé la paix et ce que je voulais faire de ma vie désormais, j'ai voyagé partout dans le monde en tant que reporter, je me suis construit une identité autre que celle du soldat 01 et je sais exactement ce que je souhaite pour l'avenir, et c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

- (…)? d_eux grands yeux interrogateurs le questionnent_.

- Je veux une famille et vivre avec la personne que j 'aime.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu veux t'installer avec cette personne? _Pourquoi a-t-il si mal soudain au niveau de la poitrine, pourquoi se sent-il prêt de pleurer_.

- Oui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je vis déjà avec elle. _Heero à bien conscience de l'ambiguïté de ses propos, mais il veut faire réagir le natté_.

- Elle ?

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, Heero voit bien que Duo est atteint par ce qu'il dit et qu'une pointe de jalousie perce dans sa question, il s'en veut un peu de le faire languir et souffrir mais il est tellement heureux que Duo ressente encore quelque chose pour lui, qu'il ait encore des sentiments à son égard. Cependant il décide de cesser son petit jeu, après tout, tout dépend désormais de l'ex-pilote 02.

- Oui elle, une petite fille nommée Nozomi¹.

- Une petite fille? Duo ne comprend plus rien.

- En fait pour être exact: NOTRE fille.

- Quoi?!

- Je l'ai adopté il y a quatre mois au Japon, toute sa famille est morte lors d'un tremblement terre sur l'île Amami où j'étais en reportage, et sa grand-tante, son dernier parent est morte il y a un mois.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne?

- Je l'ai adopté en notre nom à tous les deux, en tant que Mr Yuy-Maxwell, époux de Mr Duo Maxwell, elle porte nos deux noms.

- Mais...mais... comment est-ce possible, je n'ai rien signé?

- Tu oublies la procuration que tu m'avais retourné après la vente de l'appart', elle nous concernait tous les deux.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fais ça..., je..., je ne comprends pas? _Duo est complètement déboussolé_.

- L'adoption avait plus de chances d'aboutir et de se faire plus rapidement si c'est un couple qui demandait l'agrément et je dois dire qu'avoir un époux enseignant est un atout dans ces cas là, sans parler de notre maison dans une banlieue tranquille de Sank, je peux te dire que ça m'a bien aidé _ajoute t-il avec un grand sourire_.

- Duo ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer, tout cela semble tellement fou, il n'arrive pas à réaliser tout ce que vient de lui dire le japonais.

- C'est une blague hein? Tu te fou encore de moi, c'est juste pour me faire enrager?

- Non Duo, _la voix de Heero est basse mais très sérieuse et il le regarde bien en face_, nous avons bien une fille de trois ans nommée Nozomi et … je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Quoi?! _Duo n'en crois pas ses oreilles, les battements de son cœur résonnent à ses oreilles_.

_Heero lui fait un grand sourire_, je disais qu'elle a trois ans et s'appelle Nozomi que toute sa famille est décédée.

Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas ce que lui demande le natté, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner, il est tellement mignon quand il s'énerve.

- Non pas ça... tes derniers mots, _ronchonne Duo_.

- Ah ça, je disais que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et que je pense même t'aimer davantage qu'auparavant.

Il a prononcé ces mots d'un ton calme sûr de lui, sûr de ce qu'il ressent, Duo ne peut mettre en doute sa sincérité, il lit la vérité dans ses prunelles cobalt. Il est pétrifié incapable de réagir, il a attendu tellement longtemps son retour, puis il a voulu l'oublié, le détester, le faire disparaître à jamais de sa vie, ça tellement été dur sans lui.

- Et toi m'aimes-tu, ai-je encore une place dans ta vie, dans ton cœur?

La question sort Duo de ses pensées_._

_- _Je ne sais pas Heero, je ne sais plus, tu reviens dans ma vie si soudainement, tu ne peux me demander de tout remettre en question du jour au lendemain. En quelques heures, j'ai appris que j'étais toujours marié, que cette maison ne m'appartenait pas complètement, que j'ai une fille et que... _il baisse les yeux soudain timide, les pommettes en feu,_ tu m'aimais toujours. Tu dois bien admettre que ça demande un peu de temps pour être assimilé _termine-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le __fauteuil derrière lui._.

- Je comprends parfaitement et je ne veux pas te précipiter, prends le temps de la réflexion jusqu'à lundi, on en reparlera à ce moment là.

- Ok, je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement mais tu as bien conscience du bouleversement que tu me demandes et que ça me fait peur après ce qu'on a vécu il y a cinq ans.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, je sais qu'il t'es difficile de me faire à nouveau confiance. Mais sache que quelque soit ta décision je la respecterais, je veux juste te demander d'attendre encore deux mois pou entériner notre divorce, afin que ce la ne remette pas en cause l'adoption de Nozomi qui sera pleinement validé à ce moment là, j'ai une période d'essai de six mois avant qu'elle ne soit réellement ma fille.

- Je ne ferais rien pour remettre en cause cette adoption, même si je n'en reviens pas que tu es une fille,tu as bien changé je n'aurais pensé que tu fonderais une famille.

- Merci Duo, et oui j'ai changé, je sais ce que je veux, et ça dépend juste de toi pour que cela devienne réalité, je te laisse, à lundi donc.

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir, Heero lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, léger effleurement à peine appuyé, avant de passer la porte sans un mot, le laissant complètement bouleversé le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

.

.

............................................................................................§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§..................................................................................................................

.

.

Duo stoppe sa voiture devant le perron du palais, avant qu'il n'est touché la poignée, le portier vient lui ouvrir la porte

Il est tendu, tandis qu'il gravit la dizaine de marches qui mènent au perron, ses réflexions de la veille lui reviennent en tête ainsi que la discussion qu'il a eu il y a à peine une heure avec Hilde.

Depuis le départ de Heero, il n'a cessé jour et nuit de retourner inlassablement la conversation qu'ils ont eu, tout avait été si vite, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, ce qu'il ressentait; pour Heero, pour Hilde, tout était si simple avant la réapparition du japonais dans sa vie.

Trop simple peut-être, il s'était laissé guidé par Hilde, par ses désirs, son amour lui avait permis de se relever, il avait sincèrement cru l'aimer en retour même si ce qu'il ressentait n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour son premier amour, mais cela lui convenait, c'était simple.

Mais voilà Heero et tout ce qu'il représentait étaient revenus tout bouleverser, et il avait bien du admettre qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

La question était de savoir s'il était à nouveau prêt à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments qui l'avaient tellement fait souffrir par le passé.

Etait-il prêt à aimer à nouveau Heero?

A vivre avec lui, à construire une vie de famille avec lui et sa fille?

A prendre le risque de souffrir encore si leur relation échouait, il avait tellement morflé la première fois et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur, ça avait été tellement dur de vivre sans lui.

Cependant il devait bien admettre que l'ancien pilote du Wing avait bien changé, qu'il s'était enfin trouvé, qu'il semblait sûr de ce qu'il voulait maintenant, et sa déclaration d'amour l'avait profondément touché par sa sincérité.

Oui Heero n'était plus le jeune homme de 17 ans qu'il avait épousé sur un coup de tête, et un coup de whisky fallait bien le reconnaître, dans ce village de Gretna Green.

Ses réflexions avaient pris fin à la tombée de la nuit la veille, sa décision était prise ou plutôt elle s'était imposée d'elle même, comme une vérité qu'on ne peut plus nier; il lui avait suffit de trouver la réponse à la question que lui avait posé Heero la veille: Et toi m'aimes-tu?

Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui même: oui il l'aimait encore, oui Heero avait encore une place dans son cœur, en fait, avait-il seulement cessé de l'aimer?

Ses sentiments s'étaient imposés comme une évidence, il suffisait de se fier aux réactions de son corps et de son cœur quand il pensait au japonais, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne ressentait pas ça pour Hilde, pas ses frissons, pas cet emballement du cœur, pas cette impression que rien n'importait du moment que l'être aimé était auprès de soi.

Hilde, en le voyant le matin même devant sa porte avait compris qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle avait toujours su que le natté n'avait jamais réellement oublié le brun, ce n'ai pas pour rien qu'elle redoutait autant son rival, elle avait voulu y croire, mais contre le brun elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle l'avait su à la minute même où il était de retour.

Elle avait embrassé Duo une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance les larmes aux yeux en refermant sa porte.

Après avoir demandé son chemin au majordome, Duo se dirige vers l'aile ouest où la chambre de Heero se situe.

Il est largement en avance sur l'horaire prévu pour le déjeuner, mais il souhaite auparavant discuter en tête à tête avec le brun. Arrivé devant la porte de la suite qu'on lui a indiqué il frappe deux coups brefs et entre sans attendre la réponse.

Il aperçoit alors le nippon près de la baie vitrée, en un dixième de seconde il enregistre ce qu'il voit: pantalon sombre en lin tombant impeccablement sur ses pieds, torse nu, une chemise blanche à la main qu'il s'apprêtait de toute évidence à l'enfiler mais il a stoppé son geste à son entrée.

Ne surtout pas se laisser distraire par le semi nudité de son « époux ».

Kévin à l'aide! La vache ce qu'il est sexy!

Grande inspiration, claque mentale: « t'auras tout le temps de baver dessus plus tard! », Duo s'est juré en chemin que cette fois-ci il ne laissera pas le brun mener la discussion.

- J'espère que tu sais à que point je t'ai détesté pendant des années?

- Oui. Heero _n'a pas bougé de devant la fenêtre, il s'est juste retourné pour lui faire face_.

- Et à quel point je t'en ai voulu ?

- Oui.

- Et à quel point je t'en veux encore?

- Oui.

- Et qu'il me faudra encore du temps pour tout te pardonner?

- Oui.

- Ok..., je voulais être sûr qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Et? _Heero s'approche d'un pas félin_.

- Oui?

- Tu m'aimes toujours?

- Oui, _petit "oui" à peine audible, le regard profond du brun l'hypnotise_.

- On reste marié?

- Oui.

- Et on va vivre ensemble avec notre fille?

- Oui. _Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres à cette idée_.

- Donc on est bien sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Mmmh... _Duo ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres maintenant à tout juste quelques centimètres des siennes_.

- Parfait..._Heero l'enlace, un bras autour de la taille l'autre autour de ses épaules la main saisissant doucement sa natte_, juste une dernière chose.

- Oui...?.

- Ai shiteru Duo.

Ces mots..., il y a deux jours encore, il ne pensait plus les entendre.

Il plonge son regard dans les deux cobalts qui lui font face, « merde » il n'allait pas pleurer comme une midinette qui reçoit sa première déclaration, « il était un mec oui ou non !», et en même temps Heero n'était-il pas son premier amour? Il pouvait bien laisser une ou deux larmes... ou tout un flot s'écouler.

Un baiser passionné met fin à ces réflexion, le brun s'est emparé de se lèvres et réclame maintenant l'entrée de sa bouche.

Ils se séparent quelques instants plus tard haletant, Duo sent la main de Heero descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos et glisser sous sa chemise, un frisson lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'est fou comme il lui fait encore de l'effet! Il à l'impression d'être à nouveau un ado et qu'au moindre effleurement il va se jeter sur lui. Il essaye de retrouver un peu la maîtrise de son corps, ce qui est tout sauf facile avec la bouche du japonais qui commence à mordiller son cou.

- Heero?

- Hn. _Il laisse ses lèvres remonter jusque derrière l'oreille du natté, là où la peau est si douce sous ses lèvres_.

_- Duo a de plus en plus de mal à rassembler ses idées_. Tu ne veux pas me présenter notre fille maintenant?

- Hn...plus tard, _Heero s'attaque maintenant à la nuque tout en commençant à dénouer les cheveux de son mari_.

- Mais, elle doit nous attendre, tu ne lui a pas dis que je venais.

- Si..., _il relève la tête satisfait en étalant les cheveux du désormais dénatté sur ses épaules_, elle est impatiente de rencontrer son Daddy.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille alors?

- Tout à l'heure, Koi..., elle est avec Rélèna, sa marraine, elle sont parties se promener dans le parc.

- Quoi! Rélèna est sa marraine, ma fille est la filleule d'une reine, je vois que tu continues de me surprendre.

- Rélèna l'adore, je dois l'a freiner sinon elle l'a pourrirait, sans parler de la noyer sous les robes rose bonbon.

- Beurk! Jamais ma fille ne ressemblera à une barbe à papa. Mais... Heero, Nozomi va se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venu l'a voire directement, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle croie que je ne tiens pas à elle.

- Duo calme Koi! J'ai expliqué hier soir à notre fille que son otousan avait besoin de passer du temps avec son autre papa car il lui avait énormément manqué, et qu'il avait envie de lui faire plein de câlins pour lui dire à quel point il l'aime. Elle s'est montrée très compréhensive, on a une petite fille formidable tu sais.

- Heeroooh! Ça va pas! Tu n'as pas raconté ça à notre fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi.

- Que t'es un magnifique Daddy qui prend soin de son Otousan.

- Et sans davantage lui laisser le temps de ronchonner Heero s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres et l'entraine vers le grand lit, aux dimensions impressionnantes, qui trône au centre de la chambre.

C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, leurs mains impatientent écartent rapidement les vêtements qui font barrage au contact de leurs peaux, leurs corps se reconnaissent, se provoquent, se répondent, puis se laissent emporter par un désir trop longtemps contenu.

Un long moment plus tard, ils somnolent, leurs corps repus et alanguis, entre les draps de soie défaits victimes de leurs ébats. Le corps de Duo repose en partie sur celui d'Heero, leurs jambes emmêlées, la respiration encore un peu rapide, ils laissent doucement les dernières vagues de plaisirs, les derniers frissons s'évanouir doucement.

Duo se redresse paresseusement et tourne la tête vers la table de chevet où il peut lire l'heure sur le réveil: 11h30.

- Heero?

- Hn?

- Il est temps qu'on y aille.

- Hnnnnh... _sa main caresse le flanc du natté_.

- Heeroooh..., on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant la réception et je veux rencontrer Nozomi avant l'arrivée des autres invités, je veux passer un peu de temps avec elle, seul à seul, pour apprendre à la connaître.

- Le brun se décide enfin à le lâcher et se redresse, non sans avoir auparavant déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres encore rougis par les précédents.

- Ok Tenshi, allons voire notre fille, il est en effet temps.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du lit la main du natté le retient par le bras, il plante ses deux perles améthystes dans son regard.

- Oui il était temps Heero.

Le brun comprend immédiatement qu'il ne parle pas de leur fille.

- Je n'y croyait plus, j'avais renoncé, c'était vraiment limite... tu es vraiment revenu juste à temps Heero.

- Je sais Duo, et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais à m'attendre, mon temps t'appartient désormais à toi et à notre fille termine-t-il en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, avant d'enfin sortir du lit.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son corps élancé et musclé, un grand sourire lui vient alors qu'il se fait la réflexion suivante: « je compte bien profiter de chaque secondes de ton temps Heero, au point que le temps sera le dernier de nos soucis, profitons simplement de notre vie ensemble, c'est tout ce que je souhaite maintenant ».

.

.

FIN.

.

Note de l'auteur:

1- Nozomi signifie en japonais « espoir », j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien et que vu le contexte de l'histoire c'était assez parlant, Heero a espoir de convaincre Duo de revenir avec lui.

- Sinon je dois dire que j'ai ramé pour la fin, et je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas terrible, terrible... mais je ne savais pas comment terminer autrement.

Merci à tous ceux qui me liront, une petite review please, même quelques mots seulement, ça me permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'avance.


End file.
